Andrew Forster
Andrew Forster was a contestant on Season 7 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 15th place. Personality Andrew was one of the creepiest contestants in the history of the show, he claimed to have butchered meat and likes to eat it raw. He thought he was better than Ramsay, and did not care at all about the competition, which led him to disrespect and talk back to him. Season 7 Episode 1 During the Signature Dish Challenge, Andrew was the last person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Nilka. He served a steak tartar before revealing he was raising and butchering his own animals and eating them raw. He also added that he would buy two walk-in coolers if he would win the competition. Because of that, Ramsay called him the Hannibal Lecter of Hell's Kitchen, but the dish was bland. Neither he nor Nilka scored a point. The blue team won the challenge 4-3, and they were eventually rewarded with a breakfast in bed prepared by the red team the next morning. Back in the dorms, the men felt more pressure while studying the menu for the opening night. During dinner service, Andrew was on the meat station with Ed. He was not seen at all, and after three of his teammates were kicked out, the blue team merged with the red team to serve all the remaining customers. The blue team won the service. Episode 2 Back in the dorms, Andrew convinced his teammates that they all knew how to cook food while adding that they had to be confident in themselves. He continued by declaring he was not intimidated by Ramsay as the food they were serving was not that good, and concluded by saying that he was making better food at home. The next morning, at 5 am, the chefs were awaken by an alarm clock amplified all over the dorms by Sous Chefs Scott and Andi. During the Egg Relay Challenge, Andrew was paired with Scott, they were the third pair to compete for the blue team, and they succeeded to get three out of their four eggs accepted. The blue team won the challenge 11-10, and they were rewarded with a helicopter tour of Los Angeles, and lunch with Ramsay on top of a building. During the ride, he said that it was wonderful as he never saw Los Angeles before in his life, and that it was the perfect way to see it. During dinner service, Andrew was on the garnish station. At one point, he was dismayed as Mikey's risotto was kept being sent back every time, called him a jackass, and revealed that it was messing up everything. Later, he was extremely focused on his garnishes, and started talking to himself while pushing Mikey away, with Ed comparing him to a maniac. Then, he asked Benjamin for a time on the salmon, Sous Chef Scott reminded him the garnishes had to be ready before the proteins, and he started rushing while asking Jay to send the mashed potatoes to the pass for him. He started rushing the rest of his garnishes, but when the mashed potatoes were sent back for being too runny, he took the batch, and started mixing them with the fresh batch he was making, much to Ramsay's dismay. He asked why it was wrong to do it, Ramsay called him an idiot, and while he explained, he talked back by saying it was a brilliant idea. Ramsay explained that it would not make any difference, he disagreed, asked him if he could not cook in a sauté pan any longer, and finally, Ramsay declared that he was losing his patience. But, when he continued to talk back, he was kicked out of the kitchen into the dining room, with Ramsay concluding by telling him that he did not care, was not having any respect, and that he was a fucking joke to the industry. In the dining room, he was about to walk out when Jean-Philippe tried to convince him to stay by telling him he was just being tested, and that there were a lot of people that would be willing to be in his shoes at the moment. However, he was not interested to come back, took his shoes off, and walked out of Hell's Kitchen for good, by the front door. During his exit interview, he declared that Ramsay was likely to see him as a little prick, but did not care what Ramsay was thinking of him. Ramsay's Comments : "That guy is Fucking USELESS!!" Nomination history Trivia *He is the second contestant to withdrew from the competition during service, following Jeff (Season 1). *He is the third contestant who never lost a dinner service during his time in the competition, following Larry (Season 2) and Louie (Season 6). *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his previous career as a farmer, and had intentions to open his own restaurant. Quotes *"I guess the inspiration came from the fact that I've been raising and butchering my own animals... I like to eat them raw." *"When I'll win this competition, I'm gonna buy two walk-in coolers. That's all I really want, it's two walk-in coolers. So I can start butchering my animals, which is what I like to do." *"I'm not intimidated by Chef Ramsay, and honestly, the food that we're serving down there in that kitchen, it's quite not that good. I've made better food than that, you know." *(To Jean-Philippe, as he was leaving the competition) "I'm walking out the damn door, what does it look like I'm doing? That man asked me to leave, and you expect me to stay here?" *"Right. And if I walk back in there, I don't wanna hear him yell at me again." *"You know what? Take my shoes. I don't need this." *(After his departure) "Chef Ramsay got pissed at me. I'm sure he looks at me as a little prick. You know whatever, I don't really care what Chef Ramsay thinks of me, I'm done. Have a nice day!" Category:Chef Category:Season 7 Category:North Carolinians Category:Quitters Category:15th Place Category:No Nominations